


When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

by spacedbabaylan



Series: Industrial Spice [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, I do have a ship name for them!, Industrial Spice, M/M, Modern Au has millenial vs older gen vs gen x because its funny, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Polygamous Pact, Sometimes angst, get it? A Spice is a commited polygamous pack (married?), one shots, pack as family, shifting ages, will include other assassins and templars in the au ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: Four Templars, Three Assassins, and an American thief decide to become a family. What can possibly go wrong?A collection of one shots (and maybe some interconnected stories) about my favorite Assassin's Creed ship: the Industrial Rite/Industrial Brotherhood (and Ned);Will sometimes have guests from the other franchises.1. Ikea Furniture- Modern AU; Building a stupid cot for their child with instructions shouldn't be this hard. At least, Crawford knows it shouldn't be.2. A Year of Birth- Modern AU; It's Nellie's Birthday!3. Werecat- They literally just turn into cats. What do you want from me?





	1. Ikea Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA out of ALL my ships (and I have a LOT of ships including some that intersect, rarepair, and even more poly ships) I decided to dedicate TWO fics for this ship alone.
> 
> Why? Because I can. 
> 
> Dedicated to Hidden_Lion for becoming my friend and putting up with my enthusiasm and eternal love for Syndicate's characters.

Living in a home that housed eight people was a balancing act but by some miracle, it worked for them. They were, after all, adults in a consenting relationship.

Living in a home with a _baby_ brought that balancing act to an end and now they're all scrambling and relearning things to accomodate the new addition to the family.

Which brings Crawford Starrick to a place he never had set foot in before; a certain DIY furniture store.

He bought the thrice accursed thing (plus a little mobile with glow in the dark stars and planets on it and one or two bird plushies) on impulse, getting lost in the aisles for maybe two or three hours before getting an irritated call from Lucy demanding where he is.

He'd like to say his troubles ended when he exited the store, wrangling his purchase into the car. He did not realize that he spent maybe a bit too long in the store and he cursed himself for ending up in rush hour traffic.

Then when he finally got home, tired, irritated, ready to murder someone (but he won't because he isn't Max or _god forbid_ , Lucy), who should greet him at the door but Pearl's irritating, smiling face?

She took one look at what Crawford was carrying, a longer look at him, then burst into a laughing fit.

"Thank you for the support, Pearl. It's very much appreciated," Crawford irritably said as he tried hauling the cot in.

Pearl couldn't say anything because she was still laughing.

"Oh my fucking _God_ , Crawford. Have you gone mad as well?", Ned strode down the stairs, wearing what was probably Jacob's shirt (if the crude writing on it was anything to go by) and Evie's workout shorts.

Crawford sighed. "No, Ned. I have not gone 'mad'. I just thought I'd get something practical for Nellie"

"Yeah. You got something 'practical' for the house without consulting any of us. Tell me, have you ever built anything from scratch before?" Ned had crossed his arms and leaned on the wall for support.

"It's got instructions, Ned. How hard can a simple crib with instructions be? This was supposed to be a surprise". He was getting a bit irritated at their lackluster responses so far.

"Famous last words. Did you seriously think Henry would allow something like this? What with his godzilla mom-mode baby proofing the fucking house?"

Crawford loved all his mates. And he especially loved Henry. But sometimes, dear God, it was absurd!

Something snapped within Henry when Nellie was still developing in the womb. It was like he skipped over the mandatory millenial quarter life crisis and entered a kind of manic mother hen mode.

He had indeed baby proofed almost all the rooms in the house. He even tried baby proofing the kitchen (after stockpiling it with way too much baby food) and that's when his mates finally put their foot down.

"Or Lucy? You'd think you'd have asked her first, Crawford"

Yes, well Lucy was difficult even in the best of times.

But a little sympathy from some of his mates wouldn't hurt.

"Fine. If you won't help me, I'll ask the twins"

"Jacob, and Evie???"

"Yes, who else?"

"Jacob. _And_ Evie? Those two? Are you really sure?"

Pearl still had not stopped giggling. Ned rolled his eyes then headed out the back door.

"When your disaster of a project goes south, come find me. I'll be making my rounds in the garden". He waved a hand as Crawford, in a bout of pettyness, called out, "It will go just fine!"

Pearl cheerfully patted his arm, "No one but us is home. You took a bit too long so Maxie took Henry out to get us food. The twins took Lucy and Nellie to the park"

Crawford groaned. "So I'll be building this all by myself?"

Pearl grinned. " _You_ bought it, _you_ deal with it! I'll go back to work, I have clients to entertain today"

And that was how Crawford Starrick finds himself passive aggressively glaring at a bunch of instructions on the floor of his daughter's playroom, trying to build her a bed.

It was _**NOT**_ going fine.

For one thing, he knew there were supposed to be four legs and he only used up three. He thinks some screws have fallen loose too. It didn't look stable enough to hold his daughter.

"Well at least we had set up the walls," huffed Crawford. He looked at one of the stuffed birds he bought that was nearest him. It was a misshappen crow (he thinks?) like those marshmallow bird things Ned liked.

"I think it's safe to say we had made a pen enclosure instead. We can make do with that," he told the crow. He patted the walls of the crib. It toppled over.

The crow giggled. Crawford squinted at it. Maybe he really had gone mad.

"So, this is the big surprise Ned said you got for Nellie? It looks like it's going well"

Or it could just be the twins being obnoxious again. Crawford turned to glare at Evie who had a big smile plastered on her face and at Jacob leaning at the playroom's doorframe holding back a laugh with his fist.

"How long have you two been lurking there?"

"A few minutes before seeing you talk to an oversized Peep plush and see your masterpiece collapse"

Crawford sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face. "I had made a mess this time, haven't I?

Jacob snorted. He carted a tool box with his and Evie's power tools in the playroom and plopped down on the floor next to the instructions.

"Nothing that can't be salvaged. What was this supposed to be anyway?"

Crawford pointed at the three legged base, "A...cot with wheels?"

Evie inspected the base. "It doesn't look sturdy at all even if we fix this mess. We are not putting Nellie in this thing"

Jacob had begun to pick out individual screws from the tool box and cheerfully picked up the toppled crib walls.

"You did get the right idea for a pen enclosure. We'll add more walls tommorow but for now we can make a sleeping area for her"

Evie and Jacob set up the play pen walls while Crawford cleans up his mess.

"Henry might have issues with you two drilling holes into the walls and floor"

Evie huffed. "I'll deal with him. He's just overprotective"

Jacob frowned, "Evie, he has plugged up all electrical outlets and probably draped blankets over every corner of the house. Nellie barely has even started to crawl"

Overprotective was an understatement. Pearl theorized that it was Henry that had absorbed Lucy's pregnancy pains but Pearl usually says the most bullshit with a straight face and a hint of a smile.

"We'll just put tons of blankets over the bars of this one"

"What if he'll complain that we run the risk of the blankets smothering her?"

"We'll just arrange it in a way that won't possibly happen"

The twins continued their bickering as they worked. Crawford got the small mattress he was going to use to line the base of the cot and looked for appropriate bedding to cover it with.

"What possesed you to suddenly buy a cot out of the blue, Crawford? It isn't like you," Evie asked as Jacob swept up the dust of their impromptu DIY.

Crawford sighed. Wasn't that the question? "I don't---know. Maybe I'd like to do something for Nellie? Provide for her in my own way. Wishful thinking, I know. There are eight of us"

He shrugged, hoping the twins leave it at that.

They don't. "Are you joking?," Jacob blurted in surprise. "I don't think our Nells wants for anything with the amount of stuff we got for her. Or the attention she's showered with"

"A little too much attention," he added with a frown.

Crawford shook his head. "I don't think there is such a thing. For all the wealth that we had and the physical things given to us, Pearl and I never exactly had been paid much attention as children"

And he thought, with a bit of bitterness, that that was normal, and healthy for a long time. Loneliness eats at you, you do things to get attention, things you're not proud of. Boarding school had been a beast but it was comparitively better to the emptiness of their ancestral house.

"Well, I can't say I can relate, but from our end, we can't say we came out unscathed either. Being scrutinized and demanded perfection for years took a toll on our health--"

"Jacob!" Evie chastised.

" _No_ , Evie. You had a mental breakdown that needed hospitalization and Father had repeatedly put me through shit because I wasn't good enough in his eyes"

Evie kept quiet. It must have still hurt for her.

The twins walked away from Ethan Frye when they turned sixteen and had never once contacted him since.

Crawford...doesn't mention that he had received an email a week ago. Maybe it was selfishness on his part that he doesn't tell them. Pearl had definitely deleted hers when she received it, not even bothering to open it.

Ethan Frye had left deep scars, and he may not have hurt the twins physically, they seemed to carry baggage that took years to shake off. Still seem to shake off.

Ethan had written to him asking to see his children. He supposed it was because he was the designated head of the house. Not many people actually know about the eight's relationship with each other. Certainly, not a lot of people will understand.

Maybe one day in the near future he'll tell them, but not now. His mates' happiness were more important to him.

But the problem of Ethan Frye was nothing compared to---

"--Henry's father. Now wasn't that bastard a piece of work?" Jacob said, aggressively putting their tools away.

Crawford's fists clenched. As far as this family was concerned, Arbaaz Mir was persona non grata.

There was a reason why their gentle Henry had changed his name. Why they don't slam things in the house. Why they tolerate his fussyness and whenever he over-apologizes, they repeatedly reassure him that it's fine. Nothing will happen to him.

The twins hated the elder Mir with a passion, seeing as they had seen firsthand what he has done to his son all their life, but could do nothing. Maybe they tolerated their own father for as long as they had because at least he was not Arbaaz.

The rest of their family were unfortunate enough to deal with him when Henry was hospitalized, covered in frightening bruises and wounds that needed stitching. Pearl had threatened to sue Mir to hell and back and if it wasn't for Henry's mother, Max and Ned would have done something irreversible.

Jacob was oblivious to Crawford's musings, still rattling off some things. "Ned was kicked out when he decided to transition. Max grew up in the system. Lucy is the only one with a loving family and she's adopted. Her sorry mistake of a sperm donor is behind bars and we're all the more safer for him being in it"

"Is there a point to this, Jake?" Because he isn't sure why Jacob would bring up all their sad baggage now.

"Yeah there is. None of us, bar Lucy and with the exception of Henry's mama, have very good parental figures to look up to. None of us knows what we're doing," Jacob scratched his cheeks. "I guess we just have to figure this parenting thing by ourselves. There are eight of us. Pretty sure we'd do alright for the most part"

Evie squinted at her brother. "Who are you and what did you do to my beloved twin?"

Jacob threw a pillow at her. Evie countered it and locked an arm around Jacob's head. Crawford left the twins to their play fighting, arranged the mattress within what is shaping to look like a decent nap area.

He took a few more blankets than necessary, draped it over the pens, prayed to whatever gods are listening that it passes Henry's approval, and arranged pillows and soft toys around it.

Evie was sitting on her brother's back as he coughed out a "mercy!". She gestured at a box he had forgotten was there.

"Why don't you set up her mobile? You bought that for Nellie, yes?"

He picked up the box and smiled at his youngest mates.

"I did. Thank you for reminding me"

It was almost supper when the rest of their family came looking for them. Pearl had brought a grumbling Lucy along with a very fresh from her bath Nellie.

After Henry had peered meticulously around the playroom and squinted at Crawford and the twins, he allowed Nellie to inspect her new domain.

The infant looked around everywhere excitedly. She rolled over and tried moving her tiny body forward. She was looking curiously up at the mobile.

Max wound up the mechanism and it began to sing a cheerful ditty while rotating its plush stars.

Pearl and Ned captured everything on their phones, as Jacob cooed to get Nellie's attention, shaking the misshappen blackbird in her direction.

Lucy must have been exhausted because she finally relaxed enough to fall asleep on Evie's shoulder.

Henry slipped a hand in Crawford's, gave his partner a smile. "I never thought you were the type to do impulse buying. Wasn't this supposed to be a cot?"

Crawford shrugged but he squeezes Henry's hands affectionately.

"Plans change". They both look at their family.

Jake was right, they'll figure this out.


	2. A Year of Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter, it's Nellie's first birthday! You're invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the first fic. A request from marcher-ad in tumblr! (My very first!) It's Nellie's first birthday, come join in the fun. 
> 
> I also have another strange pairing in this one, because to me it makes sense. Grand Master Lauriano Torres and Mentor Ah Tabai are husbands here. 
> 
> Lots of guests attend! Secondary mentioned pairings are Arno and Elise xD They're actually medical students from the rival school of Jacob and Evie. 
> 
> That would be a fun thing to explore someday.

"For the _last_ time, we are NOT doing your stupid pyrotechnic act, Maxie--"

"First of all, it is not stupid. Second, kids love seeing things explode"

"Nellie is a _BABY_ and this is a children's party!"

"But-"

"Maxwell. Not in the house"

".....so what you're saying, Henry, is that I _can_ do this outside?"

There were frustrated groans.

Nellie looked completely nonplussed as her eight parents argued over the last minute arrangements for her birthday. It might be a bit unfair that she had little input over her first very special day, but she's a baby so it's understandable.

Currently she sat on a mat on the floor with her Baba Henry approved toys (tm) surrounding her. Papa Crawford was on the phone talking to someone, Mama Lucy was glaring at Pa Max, Mummy Pearl was with her on the mat combing her hair, and everyone else was in the kitchen.

Nellie picked up her favorite misshapen blackbird plush and offered it to Mummy. Mummy finished tying a ribbon to a tuft of her hair.

"Thank you, my Nellie", Pearl cooed. Mummy took the blackbird plush and touched its beak to Nellie's nose. Nellie giggled.

Mum Evie comes toward Mummy and Nellie and gave both of them a kiss.

"I'm going to the yard to hide anything flammable just in case Max gets anymore bright ideas"

"You do that, darling. The guests will arrive soon"

Nellie waved goodbye to Mum. Mummy stood and picked Nellie and the blackbird up with her.

"Ready to make friends, Nellie?"

Nellie gave Mummy a grin.

\----

Nellie was in Papa's arms as Baba fussed over her when the first guest arrived.

It was a man maybe a decade older than Papa and in his arms is a girl a little older than Nellie.

"Master Kenway", Papa greeted the man.

"Hail, Master Starrick. And greetings to you too, Mister Green", replied the man.

"No need for formalities here, Sir. I hope your journey has been well?", Baba told him.

Haytham Kenway nodded his head at Baba. "It has. And if it's just us, you can call me Haytham"

Nellie stared at the girl and the little girl stared back at her.

Papa Crawford adjusted her in his hold and smiled at his daughter. "Nellie? Say hello to Haytham and his granddaughter"

Haytham nodded his head at Nellie and said to her, "Miss Eleonora, may I present my granddaughter, Io:nhiòte?"

Nellie looked at Haytham and at Io:nhiòte and promptly decided to give them a little wave.

The Kenways were led to the living room and the two girls were put down.

"Yonee, don't you have something for miss Nellie?"

Io:nhiòte gave a bag with a pretty lavender bow to Nellie and smiled at her. Nellie took the gift and looked at it confused. Then she waddled toward her nearest parent, which was Baba Henry, and gave the gift to him.

There were chuckles all around. Nellie waddled back towards Io:nhiòte, took the girl's hand and tugged the girl towards her play mat. Yonee gave her grandfather a peek to check if he was still there then let Nellie lead her.

Henry let out a sigh of relief. So good so far.  
\---

Despite her parents' initial fears, Nellie made friends easily. Currently there were a bunch of children on the floor playing with each other while their parents were socializing.

Sitting next to her was Yonee and a boy named Léon. Léon is the adopted son of Mum Evie and Daddy Jacob's good friends, Arno and Elíse. Papa Crawford doesn't understand how Medical Gradschool students and Engineering students became close friends but Daddy said something about a mishap that resulted in accidentally stealing a sword.

Léon must have gotten his mischievous streak from his parents, as he was building some kind of very high tower with Yusuf, another mischievous boy, and then pushing it over and then they rebuild it again. Yusuf's guardian, Uncle Ezio, was looking around making sure nothing flammable was near his ward. Apparently Pa was right, kids like explosions, and Yusuf was particularly fond of fire.

Yonee was playing something on a digital pad and sharing it with Nellie and a little girl Nellie's age named Sofia, Yusuf's little sister.

Sitting behind the girls was a tween girl named Hope and her slightly younger brother Liam, both grandchildren of family friends and a little awkward to be around toddlers.

Nellie enjoyed the company greatly. The kids were a bit rambuctious but Nellie never had friends before so it was exciting to have new people so different from her in temperament.

Despite their differences, they were all having fun.

Well...almost all of them.

Nellie noticed a little boy that wouldn't join them at all. Currently he was miserably clutching at his mother's legs as she quietly talked to Mummy.

Nellie was a curious little girl, and she had a feeling the boy wanted to join in but he didn't know how to approach them.

Nellie stood up, steadied herself on one of Hope's legs and took steady measured steps over to Mummy, a bottle of formula in her hand. The boy, noticing her approach, scowled and hid between his mom's legs.

"Fiora, relax. All papers are in order. Cesare Borgia is behind bars and will stay there. He will never touch you or your family ever again", Mummy told the woman . She sounded so confident as she said it. She did not notice Nellie's approach.

Fiora Cavazza sighed. "Thank you, Pearl. I don't know what I'd do to deserve someone like you. You--you were the only lawyer that stood up to Cesare and took my case pro bono. I do not know how to ever repay your kindness".

Mummy gave her one of her mysterious smiles. "Think nothing of it, Fiora. I have my reasons to see the bastard behind bars".

"My poor Lupo is affected by the proceedings but I am glad that Cesare has no influence over him or little Gio anymore"

As Miss Fiora said this, the boy looked up at the lady then glared back at Nellie. This must be Lupo then. It was fitting, he was in a wolf onesie. He growled at her in warning.

Nellie waddled closer to him. Time slowed down. The boy lunged at her with his mouth wide open, about to bite her.

"LUPO, NO!!!"

Nellie, confused at what was happening, reacted. She thrust her milk bottle into the boy's mouth.

Lupo blinked. Then the boy took the bottle and drank begrudgingly.

Fiora and Mummy visibly sighed.

"Your daughter is an angel. I am so sorry about him"

"Just be glad that none of my mates saw that, Lucy and Henry especially", agreed Pearl.

Nellie looked up at Mummy who smiled at her then back at the boy. She then looked at Miss Fiora seemingly asking permission. Fiora kneeled and patted both their heads. Nellie took an unresisting Lupo's hand and they go back to the group of children.

\---

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Nellie, Happy birthday to you!"

Nellie was in Daddy's arms as the guests gathered around her parents and her.

Pa, with his fondness for fire, had been busy with Baba for days and now she understands why. They had been baking her a cake!

She tilted her head and looked up at her family and new friends, confused on what to do next.

Jacob nudged her in his hold. "Nells, you blow out the candle".

Nellie blinked at Daddy. Is a candle that strange firey object on the cake? Blow on that to put out the fire...but what for? There were chuckles all around as Nellie scrunched her face in frustration.

Liam rolled his eyes, "It's like she's never gone to a birthday party before"

Hope nudged her brother hard and their grandfathers glared at both of them.

Nellie's parents took it in stride.

Dad Ned, the closest of her parents ruffled Liam's hair and said, "Yep. This is her first party ever. It wasn't safe for her until recently, so she's never been to one let alone know what to do"

A shadow crossed Henry's face and Evie looked nervous, but they return to smiling at their family.

Nellie wiggled in Jacob's grip to take a look at the cake. There were chocolate blackbirds shaped like her favorite toy decorating her cake.

She looked to her friends for clues. Lupo made a miming motion to the firey thing on the cake, Yonee puffed her cheeks and let out air, the other kids mimic their friends to encourage Nellie.

Nellie copied them carefully, and she blew out the candle.

Cheers erupt as Nellie straightened in Daddy's hold. He kissed her cheek, all fond with a bright smile on his face.

Nellie smiled back at him then looked up at her other seven parents, all wearing similar expressions (except Mama Lucy who looks like she's about to cry and Mum giggling as she handed a handkerchief to Mama).

Birthdays are fun, Nellie decided.

\---

"Thank you for inviting us over. It is nice to be surrounded by little ones again. I do hope our grandchildren behaved themselves?"

Ah Tabai was kneeling on the floor surrounded by the babies, all curiously running their hands over his long plait, trying to climb his lap, or vying to get this beautiful man's attention.

Nellie, on the other was carried in the hands of his husband, Don Lauriano Torres.

Ned grinned at the pouting Liam next to his Abuelo. "Hope and Liam were fine. Hey Liam, you were hoping Shay would be here today, weren't you?".

Liam squeaked and hid behind Torres.

Haytham smiled amusedly at the boy as Liam scowled at the rival of his father.

"Shay is with Ziio at the hospital. He got sick last minute"

Hope swatted her brother's arm because that was rude, even for him.

Liam corrected himself and asked politely, "Is he okay?"

Haytham wordlessly took out his phone, dialed a number and then gave the phone to a confused Hope.

"Why don't you two ask him yourselves?"

Hope squealed in glee and grabbed Liam when they heard their sick friend's voice. The three kids talked to each other a mile a minute.

Don Lauriano went to his husband and sat down next to him.

"Look at those two, they forget everything once they're reunited with Shay", he gave Ah Tabai a grin when Nellie wiggled out of his grasp to play with her new friends. "Don't think I did not notice your smile, mi amor. I don't suppose you might want to adopt another child".

Ah Tabai scowled at his husband, "Don't think I did not notice the way you complimented that woman at the crossing earlier"

Don Lauriano chuckled, their arguing was a normal in their relationship, "But my love! You know I have eyes only for you!"

Ah Tabai looked away, a bit red in the face and rolled his eyes. "You silver tongued flatterer"

Hope and Liam scrunched their noses in distaste in the universal gesture of all children going, "Ew, that's embarassing".

The doorbell went off, Lucy went to get it carrying a slightly singed but gleeful Yusuf.

There was an angry slam of the door.

She came back furious, and called the other seven, putting Yusuf with the other children. She was carrying a carefully wrapped package.

Evie made a dismayed sound, Henry began shaking, Jacob looked very angry as well as he held Henry, and Pearl, Max, and Crawford began talking very quietly to their mates. Lucy was red as she couldn't speak in her rage. Even easy going Ned looked worried.

Nellie stood up in curiosity and tried to go to her parents, but she is stopped by Ah Tabai putting a gentle hand around her waist and lifted her.

"Miss Eleonora, maybe you should leave this to your parents. Perhaps you could play with your guests some more?"

Nellie could see the wisdom in that, so she did. Lupo was trying to show her something. But she kept close to her parents. She could hear hushed whispers that had "How dare they!?" And "How did they know we live here?"and more angry whisperings.

Arno and Ezio came back to tell them they searched the neighborhood but there was nothing or no one suspicious.

Finally Lucy speaks up, "I won't let them ruin Nellie's first birthday" and there were rounds of quiet agreement. Crawford puts the opened package down on the low cofee table.

The kids, sensing the adults were talking amongst themselves and distracted in calling authorities, took a peek at it.

Nellie blinked. It was a handmade blanket with blackbirds on it. Nellie took a portion from the box, then pulled at it. She was about to pick it up but Mum grabs the gift from her. Nellie cocks her head at Mum's reaction.

Evie said nothing to Nellie as she opened the drawers and hid the blanket, then took away the empty box.

She caressed Nellie's head. "This is our secret for now, sweetie". Evie looked at Lupo and the other children who are near. "I know you all helped her. Thank you"

Evie stood up and walked briskly away, wiping her eyes.

\---

Outside, in the cold autumn night, in an inconspicuous car parked just a few streets away, Ethan Frye sighed.

"I hope she got her birthday gift", he said quietly to the man at the wheel.

Arbaaz Miir said nothing.

Ethan glared at his friend. Arbaaz's greatest sin is pride. He won't admit he was ever wrong until it was too late.

"Arbaaz, let's go. We're not welcome here. We'll have other chances"

Arbaaz looked at his friend coolly. Then started the ignition. Ethan was right.

This was not the time to ask for forgiveness.

He wondered if the little girl will like the gift they made for her.

\---

Nellie said goodbye to her guests, Lupo the most reluctant to leave his new friend.

The other parents and grandparents all promised to come around more often and bring the kids.

Nellie carried her blackbird, her very first friend, and sat next to Lucy and Crawford as they sorted out her gifts. She yawned.

"Looks like her royal highness wants to sleep", Pa takes her in his arms. His hair was still a bit singed from the little accident he had earlier. Looks like Yusuf and Pa became good friends. That sounded like trouble, how fun!

"Wash her please and clean up. Don't think we won't talk about almost turning Ezio's charge into flambé", Mum glared at him.

Max rolled his eyes, "For your information, Evie, I took the gas igniter away from Yusuf. I had no idea that boy was a little pyromaniac!"

Jacob mumbled under his breath. Something about pot calling kettle black.

Max took her upstairs to prepare for bed.

\---  
Storytime was mostly an hour long ritual with the family with each parent never failing to take a turn everyday.  
  
It was Dad's turn to read to her a story. To Papa and Baba's chagrin, he always picks books that had rogues and thieves as heroes.

Currently he was telling her a story about a clever thief falling in love, and kidnapping a prince.

Nellie allowed each of her parents to kiss her goodnight, and she slept.

She woke up in the middle of the night with her nightlight that had birds on it illuminating the ceiling.

She found the mysterious blanket Mum had hid tucked away next to her under her Blackbird plush.

She patted it enthusiastically. It was very soft.

Today was a pretty nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of guests! And two unwanted ones.
> 
> Don't be shy to ask for requests in this fic's comment section. I don't bite at all.


	3. Werecats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they turn into cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 nyaa.

"Evie. Stop that this instant," Crawford scolded the Calico for what felt like the thousandth time as he tried to get some work done.

A truce was formed a few months ago between the Templars and Assassins and at the moment there was talks of speaking to the Council of the Assassins. No one wanted a repeat of Paris.

To be fair, no one except a few trusted people truly knew the reasons for the emergency truce and as far as he was concerned, he'd like to keep it that way.

Who the hell would believe them if they told anyone about becoming felines for a few days every other month?

The cat made a mewling sound of annoyance at Crawford as he proceeded to ignore her again.

Whenever the seven of them (and Ned) turn into cats, they completely revert to cat-like behavior too.

And Evie, as a cat, apparently did not like to be ignored. He wondered if this is the part he's not seeing when she's human.

At this very moment, she's swatting at his leg to get him to pick her up.

Crawford sighed. He looked at the cat and told her firmly, "No, I have work".

Evie wasn't amused. She dropped down low and before Crawford could stop her, she pounced and settled on his lap.

Crawford could only grab at his inkwell before ink could spill on any of his documents. He glared at the smug feline.

"Fine, you can stay. Just let me work, _please_ "

After a few minutes of no response, Crawford suspiciously looked down.

Evie was curiously scanning the papers on his desk.

Crawford snorted. He put a hand to scratch the nape of her neck and said, "You won't find any Templar secrets here. Not even with your vision"

He may have opened his doors in sanctuary to the three Assassins in good faith, but he was still the Grand Master of the London Rite of the Templars and they were Assassins. There were boundaries to be respected for the most part and there are secrets to be kept.

Evie looked exasperated up at him, disappointed she was foiled.

She nipped at a finger.

"I bet you're very behaved when Lucy is around". Crawford could not help teasing her.

The cat snapped at his hand in retaliation. He quickly snatched it away.

She turned in his lap and began to climb up his torso. Crawford quickly grabbed her with both hands before her tiny paws scratched his face.

Cat and human glared at each other.

"That's enough, Evie! I know you're better than this," Crawford said. "Act out some more, and I'll personally collar you for the duration of your stay"

He wouldn't, really. If she turns back into a human while collared it would probably kill her.

The cat shivered. He wondered how her neck, as a human, would look with a choker or something similar. Preferably with the Templar Cross adorning it.

He shook his head to rid himself of that fantasy. He could never do that to her, or Jacob, or Henry. (But he, and the others could dream)

Evie mewled piteously. Crawford sighed as he pulled her towards him and hugged her to his chest.

She nuzzled his jaw in affection. He gave her scratches in return. They stay like that for a few minutes, the papers in front of them forgotten.

So much for getting any work done.

* * *

"Jacob! No! I cannot play right now, my darling," Pearl laughed as the cat rolled around enthusiastically about her skirts.

Unlike his sister, Jacob turned into a black and white shorthair with a black spot over his left eye.

He was also terribly playful and demanded as much, maybe even more, attention than Evie.

Currently he was with Pearl as she was overseeing a few important documents for her business.

She had given Jacob a small plush ball for him to busy himself with but it seemed he wanted to play with her, specifically, as he had the plush in his mouth and was nudging his head on one of her legs.

"Miss Attaway, Inspector Abberline is here to see you", one of Pearl's aides informed her as he entered her office.

"Send him in"

Frederick George Abberline entered her office and gave Pearl a small bow.

"Ms. Attaway, good evening. I would like to discuss with you the possibility of-- oh my goodness! Hello, you!", Abberline greeted a very enthusiastic Jacob who was rubbing the length of his body on the man's leg and leaving a lot of hair behind.

Abberline chuckled at the cat's enthusiasm. He looked up to see Ms. Attaway's clearly displeased face.

"Ah. Excuse me, Miss. I...I do have a fondness for animals"

This seemed to be the wrong answer as Ms. Attaway gave him a tight smile.

"Is that so, Inspector?"

He smiled at the cat. "Yes, Miss. My friend Jacob loves cats, I suppose it had rubbed off-"

Ms. Attaway slammed a hand on a book on her desk which frightened the cat away from the Inspector.

Ms. Attaway seemed to grit her teeth as she said to him, "Inspector, we shouldn't dally any longer. Let us talk about the permits I need for my buses".

The meeting lasted around 30 minutes, Ms. Attaway conceding to most of the requirements needed by the city.

Abberline had a feeling she wanted him out of her office right away.

After the meeting was done, he bade goodbye to Ms. Attaway and, seeing the curious cat peek at him from where he was hiding, waved goodbye to him.

Pearl, almost but not quite, closed her door harder than necessary.

Jacob came out of his hiding place with the plush ball in his mouth and dropped it in front of Pearl. He gave a tiny meow.

Pearl snapped out of her fuming. "Oh. Oh, Jacob! I'm so sorry. I was rather beastly to you, was I?"

She picked Jacob up with his toy. The cat made himself comfortable in her arms.

Pearl smiled down at him as she straightened herself.

Crawford and Lucy knew Pearl, and well...they had always said she was very territorial.

She supposed they were right. She ran a hand up and down Jacob's belly. He caught her hand with his paws, purring contentedly.

Alright. She was territorial. She gets jealous quite easily.

She gave Jacob a kiss on the head. Pearl's mates were hers and hers alone.

* * *

"Henry. Henry, you'll hurt yourself, please come out"

Lucy does not beg. Lucy Thorne has standards.

But there were some instances were you throw dignity and standards out the window and one of those instances is when you are dealing with a cat.

Especially if that cat is terrified and was once human.

There was a sad mewl coming from under the grate in the fireplace.

Something has spooked Henry enough to force his transformation into a cat really early. He usually turns a week after the twins.

Lucy sighed and wracked her brains. She had been at this for almost an hour now.

She tried giving him food. She tried giving him his favorite toys. She even tried putting her hand inside the grate to try and scoop Henry out.

Nothing.

She tapped her fingers in front of the grate. Maybe she should try milk?

A paw shot out and patted her fingers. There was a curious meow.

Lucy blinked. She slowly moved her hand away and the paw disappeared.

People always underestimated Henry. Henry was a shy, gentle, man. They usually do not stay long enough to find out how silently and fast he moved, how observant he was, how brilliant he is.

Their loss.

Lucy tapped her fingers in front of the grate again and the paw shot out and patted her fingers, this time, a tiny nose curiously peeked out from the grate. Lucy grinned at the progress.

A small wooden crate slammed next to her and the paw and nose disappeared with an upset yelp from Henry.

"I got him a box. That should attract Henry from hiding", announced Max. The theatre actor and gang leader had a smug air about him and he gestured towards the crate.

Lucy was this close to murdering Roth. She could do it now.

"Max, I believe Lucy almost got Henry out". Pearl came in carrying Jacob in her arms. Crawford followed them with Evie cradled in his own.

"She's doing a piss poor job from where I'm standing"

Lucy will stab him right now, propriety be damned. Henry mewled sadly.

Pearl, exasperated, allowed Max to take Jacob from her. Max cooed at Jacob and the cat put his paws on the man's moustache.

"Who's an adorable cat? Yes, you my darling Jacob!"

Crawford sighed at Max and Jacob's antics as he handed Evie to Lucy and lined the crate Max had brought with a blanket from the couch. He then tipped the box sideways.

Lucy stared at Evie and Evie stared back. The calico pressed her paw to Lucy's nose. Lucy snorted. She gestured to the grate.

"Think you can get Henry out from there?"

Evie blinked. She hopped out of Lucy's lap and padded toward the fireplace. She gave a curious meow. Henry's pitiful meow answered back.

Max let Jacob down near his sister. Jacob sauntered toward the Calico and gave her a smug look. The Calico glared at the shorthair. Jacob meowed at the grate, Henry meowed back.

The twins looked at each other, then at the humans, then back down to where Henry hid himself. All at once Evie dived down the hole where Henry was.

There was the sound of scuffling and Evie popped out her head with a scruff of hair in her mouth. Jacob quickly took what apparently was Henry's neck from her and the twins worked in pushing and pulling the terrified Bengal cat out of the grate.

When Henry was almost out, the Bengal shot from the twin's grasp and slammed into the box, tipping it right side up. There was a muffled mew from under the blanket.

Pearl gave a childish squeal and clapped her hands. Taking Evie, she wiped the calico's face and body off soot and Evie patiently let her.

Jacob jumped into the box and curled his body and tail around the miserable lump. After being cleaned as much as Pearl can clean her, Evie extricated herself and jumped into the box as well. She kept her head above the box though, her ears twitching.

Max asked the question the calico most likely is asking with her gesture, "Any reason why Henry turned early?".

Pearl took out a letter and gave it to him.

"What else?", she said. Her sunny demeanor suddenly gone and replaced with a cold fury. "It's Henry's father".

Crawford had been scratching Jacob's head and trying to coax Henry out of the blanket. He stopped and glared at the letter in Max's hand. Jacob nudged his hand in worry, as the lump that is Henry began to shake.

Lucy sighed and sat near the box. She flicked a finger over Evie's forehead. The Calico swatted a paw at it.

"I don't know how you do it, Henry. The minute I was old enough to leave, I did and I never looked back. To be fair, patricide is a very good idea, have you ever considered it?".

Pearl, Crawford, The three cats, who poked their head out of the box, all stared at her. Max looked up thoughtfully.

Crawford patted the three cats and to Lucy he said; "No" and that was that.

Pearl and Max sat down next to the box and Henry kept his head up. Pearl took out another handkerchief and cleaned Henry's face. The Bengal allowed her to do so.

Max grinned as he shook the letter and Jacob clawed at it. "Cheer up, Henry. Like what we promised, from now on, we'll take care of each other. You're in safe hands"

* * *

A month later, at the twin's place, a crash can be heard and a frustrated cry came from one of the train's carriages.

"Lucy, no!"

Evie sighed as she gathered all her papers and locked them away. She DID warn Jacob but as usual, her younger brother decided to be a tit. She'll let him suffer for a bit.

Evie felt a brush on one of her legs. She smiled. It took all of her willpower to ignore the white and brown furred Himalayan.

The cat realized Evie wasn't falling for her tricks, so she placed her front paws on Evie's leg and trilled a sweet sound.

Evie finally looked down with a grin. "Have you finally made up your mind, Pearl?".

The Himalayan huffed out an annoyed sound. Evie picked Pearl up and headed toward the nearest place she could sit down, which was her bed. As soon as she was near enough, Pearl jumped out of Evie's arms and decided to sequester Evie's pillow.

"Thanks, by the way", Evie said sarcastically. The Himalayan answered with an amused meow and lounged like a queen. Well, that pillow is gone for the week.

Pearl is very mercurial as a cat. She'd want one thing and when you bring it to her, she had decided to move on. It took Evie a while to understand Pearl's moods.

Jacob burst into her room. He looked like he was ready to faint from exhaustion. Clinging to him were two cats.

"Help!", he begged his sister.

Evie was only human. She laughed at him.

One of the cats let go of Jacob and ran to Evie. It jumped up Evie's bed, and seemed to grin when it spotted Pearl. Pearl glared at it seemingly to say, " _Don't you even dare_ ".

It then saw something on Evie's desk and decided to go for it instead. Evie grabbed the ginger cat and settled it in her lap.

"I think your reign of terror ends here, Lucy Thorne"

Lucy gave Evie a look that said, " _That's what you think_ ". She switched her tail in an attempt to push Evie's vase off the table.

Lucy didn't seem to be a particular breed that Evie or Henry can recognise. Evie called her a ginger puffball in her head. Jacob called her a ginger terror. Lucy, as a cat, liked gleefully pushing things off surfaces, especially if they were valuable or could break.

Evie was usually careful to keep anything away from Lucy's paws.

"I don't know how anything that looks like a literal ball of fur run so fast", Evie tried smoothing some of Lucy's fur down. No luck, it refused be tamed. The cat was scanning the room for more things to break.

Evie wondered if Lucy was making up for her demeanor as a human by going wild as a cat.

"C-can we swap, please? Let me take Pearl?", begged Jacob. He looked like he was in pain.

"Jacob, you cannot make cats do anything. You know that". Evie will also not swap with Jacob.

Max, a Tortoiseshell with a scarred face, had long, sharp, lethal claws. And Max had a funny way of showing his affection. He digs his claws in and holds on to you.

"Evie, _please_!"

Before Evie can answer, there was a knock on the door.

Henry popped his head in, surveyed the chaos, and hesitated.

"Greenie, help!", Jacob pleaded. Max gave a cheshire like grin towards Henry.

"Not on your life, Jacob", said Henry seriously. "I thought I'd come here to get a little work done but it looks like that will not be the case for today".

Henry carefully placed a wicker hamper on one of the tables. "Guess who I found waiting for me in my shop".

Evie groaned. "Not Crawford too".

Henry opened the hamper and out popped a Russian Blue head. He surveyed the scene and blinked slowly. Crawford then jumped out of the hamper and landed gracefully on the floor.

The other cats all go toward him, (to the extreme relief of Jacob), to greet him.

Pearl rubbed her body on Crawford, Lucy pounced on them both, and Max tried clawing at them but Crawford put a paw on Max's head as a warning.

Henry sighed and picked up a map and sat down. All at once, Crawford shot through the floor and leaped unto Henry's lap.

Henry looked exasperated at Crawford.

" _Really_ , Crawford!? You've been at this even at the shop"

Crawford slowly closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on Henry's lap in response.

"If I didn't know any better, he's making sure you're not working on any Assassin business", Jacob chuckled.

Henry peered at Crawford. Crawford had not moved or made any indication he understood but....he was purring contentedly.

Henry raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. You win, today".

Jacob sat next to Henry with Pearl in his arms. "Who'd ever thought our war would turn out like this?"

Evie sat on Henry's other side with Lucy in her arms (making sure she's far away from any valuables). Evie patted a spot at her side and Max climbed the couch and situated himself next to Evie.

Henry chuckled and he scratched Crawford's neck. "I sure did not".

They stayed like that, together the whole afternoon.

* * *

 

"Maybe if you weren't that much of a tit, Thorne, I'd be inclined to agree with you more", Evie glared at Lucy her arms crossed.

"I don't know if I want that dubious honor, Ms. Frye", answered Lucy petulantly.

The two women always got into each other's nerves but they seemed to quite enjoy it if one knows what to look for.

The seven of them gathered at the back of Henry's shop. It was the night before they spoke to the Council and it was understandable that tensions were high.

Well, Evie and Lucy argued more often. Jacob was uncharacteristically contemplative and he was in a quiet conversation with Max and Pearl.

Henry looked up across the five and saw Crawford Starrick leaning on a lamppost and observing them. When he noticed Henry looking at him, he gave Henry a tired smile. Henry smiled at him in return.

Their quiet reverie was broken by the sound of screeching and raised voices.

From a corner, a cat dashed out holding a pouch in it's mouth. It was a black shorthair with a tuxedo pattern and white mitts on his paws.

"Oh no", Max groaned.

Henry caught on quickly and closed the door to his shop.

"He is _NOT_ getting in my shop and making a mess", Henry said darkly.

The cat reached them and when he got over his suprise and recognized them, he gave what could only be called a satisfied purr.

"You couldn't even stay out of trouble even as a cat, Ned!?", Evie said exasperated.

"What did you do this time?", Lucy grit out.

In response, the cat threw the bag it was holding at Max's face and dashed under Pearl's skirts.

Pearl screamed and leapt unto Jacob, who caught her. Max opened the bag and inside the bag was a large uncut diamond.

Crawford paled and so did Henry, they recognized what it was. Templars and Assassins fought over Pieces of Eden for centuries.

"Ned...how?"

" _ **FIND THAT CAT!"**_

Crawford was the one who sprang into action first. "Hide that thing! Maxwell, give it to one of the girls"

"What! _Why_!?"

"Because the _Koh-I-Noor_ curses men and only works for women"

Max quickly drops the diamond back in the pouch and throws it to Evie. She catches it but gave it a wide berth.

Crawford grabbed Lucy and said to the others, "Scatter. We cannot be seen together until the Council"

So they scattered into the night. Henry quietly locked the door of his shop and realized there was someone observing him.

Ned apparently did not leave, blending perfectly into the shadows. When his assailants ran past them, he purred enthusiastically at Henry.

"I don't know how you found the Koh-I-Noor, but if you think you can simply waltz into the Assassin Council and present it to them as a gift--", Henry trailed off.

Wait. Was that the plan? Did Ned actually think this will work?

Ned slinked his body toward Henry and rubbed his head on a leg.

Henry sighed. This is his life now.

"Welcome back, Ned, and thank you"

* * *

Up on a balcony, across the street, Arbaaz Mir watched as his son picked up the black and white shorthair.

Ned Wynert was a crafty devil and he had to begrudge the fact that the boy's skills were sharper than his.

It upset him greatly that Jayadeep and Ethan's children are close to Templars. Those were grounds for execution in India. But here they are with their...mates, attempting to ask for a ceasefire.

But....it also saddened him to see his son's reaction whenever Pyara wrote to him and announced that they will visit. She won't say it out loud, but Arbaaz knew it was because of him his son is stressed.

He felt something nudge him and he glanced at the side to see his wife next to him.

She curled her tail around his. She always knew when he was upset.

The two Bengals watched as their son quietly walked down the street holding one of his mates.

This is the only thing he can do for Jayadeep now, to make up for the mistake he made in the years past; Watch and protect his son from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3c 
> 
> alternatively, in which I show how much I adore cats and reveal how I'm so ready to own one.
> 
> My obsession towards them started with Cats the Musical. 
> 
> No Nellie since, let's face it, the little darling is a show stealer

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to invite you to feel free to message me @spacedpanini in Twitter, and Instagram for prompts or headcanons. You can even drop them in the comment section below!
> 
> You can also join my Ubisoft fic server in Discord here: https://discord.gg/6Am9p58
> 
> I don't judge honesttly but I reserve the right to decline if I feel uncomfortable writing it (that hasn't happened yet)
> 
> As always, kudos (or even better comments) are always welcome!


End file.
